(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the torsional structure of a ratchet device.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art ratchet device 10 generally includes a body 11 having a cavity formed with a first recess 12 and a second recess for receiving a socket member 20 and a second recess 15 for receiving a ratchet member 25. A spring 28 is mounted in the body 11 for pushing the ratchet member 25 against the socket member 20 thereby engaging the teeth 26 of the ratchet member 25 with the teeth 21 of the socket member 20.
When the ratchet member 25 is moved to one side to engage the inner wall of the second recess 15, there will be a displacement between the teeth 26 of the ratchet member 25 and the teeth 21 of the socket member 20 (see FIG. 2), thereby causing damage to ratchet member 25 and the socket member 20 and therefore making the ratchet wrench unable to function properly. In worse case, this drawback is very significant in small ratchet wrenches.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the torsional force structure of a ratchet device which can mitigate and obviate the above drawback.